heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Kid Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Lawkins Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Man Who Hated Dogs! | Synopsis2 = Tex's dog Lightning has earned the ire of Mr. Jameson the old hermit who lives on the property next door to the ranch where he is working. Jameson has placed "no trespassing" and "no dogs allowed" signs all over his property. Despite this, Lightning has taken a liking to the old man and always crosses over into his land. When Tex promises to keep Lightning away, Jameson decides to put out traps and poison out to keep Lightning away. However one day while Dawson is out roping cattle, Lightning suddenly makes a break to Jameson's property, Tex follows after the dog. While at the Jameson house an intruder has broken into the the old man's home demanding to know why there are no trespassing signs all over the property. Roughing up the old man and tying him up, the intruder finds a map to a gold mine under Jameson's property. Suddenly, the outlaw is attacked by Lightning and forced to stand down by Tex who unties Jameson. To everyone's surprise, Jameson vouches for the intruder and tells Tex and his dog to get off his property. When Tex leaves, Jameson explains that he intends to keep his property a secret and offers to join him as a partner in order to keep the mine a secret. Showing the man secret trap door to the mine, the man knocks out Jameson in order to take all the gold to himself. Meanwhile outside, Tex Dawson is waiting outside, not trusting the stranger goes back to check on Jameson. Lightning uncovers the secret passage to the mine and finds Jameson knocked out down below. The intruder tries to fight it out with the Western Kid, and tries to escape the mine from the back entrance. However instead of escaping, the intruder is trampled to death by Whirlwind. Thankful for his help, Jameson tells Tex that Lightning is welcome on his property any time. Tex walks away, amused the the old man pretends his mine of fools gold is the real thing. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed thief Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Sundown! | Synopsis3 = Western tale | StoryTitle4 = Trespasser! | Synopsis4 = As the Western Kid, his horse Whirlwind and dog Lightning ride across the range they are suddenly shot at from someone under the cover of bushes. Lightning loops around and attacks the shooter, keeping them busy long enough for Tex to disarm them. Dawson is surprised to see that their attacker is a young Mexcian woman named Chiquita who has been attacked by a group of cowboys who have been trying to take her ranch and thinks that the Western Kid is one of them. However, Tex convinces her that he is no threat to her. Soon the outlaws attack the pair and although Whirlwind and Lightning try to protect their master and his new friend, but are forced to stop when the outlaws knock Tex out with a blow to the back of the head. The outlaws tie Tex to his horse and they decide to murder both him and Chiquita at Sykes Pass. However along the way, Lightning bites through the Kid's bonds and he orders both Lightning and Whirlwind to attack. Although while he is fighting off the outlaws. Their leader tries to make his getaway with Chequita as his prisoner, but the Western Kid manages to catch up with her and beats him into submission. Chequita thank the Western Kid for his help and the hero takes the outlaws to seek justice. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mike * Pete Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}